Cliché
Cliché is the debut episode of the fanfiction series, Glee: Los Angeles. The episode was officially released on Glee Wiki on April 18, 2014. When Mercedes Jones (Amber Riley) takes a route back to Los Angeles to refocus on her music career and her relationship with Sam Evans (Overstreet Chord Overstreet), something comes along when it comes to a fallen glee club. Mercedes takes her small amount of McKinley High School spirit and step into a director's shows to restore a new show choir. However, the cliche caste system of West RIdge High makes it mark: the outsiders, the jocks, the cheerleaders, the nerd, and the rebels all divided. Meanwhile, the episode focuses on the gossip and stereotypes of the teenagers in Los Angeles. It is written by Glee: Make It or Break It and Glee: The New Years' writer, REBƎLReloaded. Plot A dream sequence occurs, where Mercedes arrives back in Los Angeles, California, feeling as if she's back home after departing from New York. While performing Flawless in front of everyone, an ensemble of Los Angeles residents gathering around to the main attraction. However, her dream was abrupt by Sam, excited that they are landing during a plane ride. Mercedes and Sam both arrive in L.A., and in a voice-over, Mercedes is remorseful for leaving some friends behind in New York, but is ecstatic to help Sam fit in the City of Angeles. The two smile each other when the plane finally lands. When taking a double-decker bus while in Los Angeles, Sam questins how Mercedes could maintain living in a big city like Los Angeles. Mercedes began to explain her history with not attending UCLA, her parents allowed her to have her own bank account to save up to live in Los Angeles. Mercedes wants to help Sam adapt to Los Angeles, considering that he's done with his model gig, Sam is unsure of what he'd want to do in the future. Mercedes introduces Sam to their studio apartment, and Sam is completely attracted, surprised, and called Mercedes a star. Mercedes allows Sam to make himself comfortable now that they are finally roommates. The two intimately kiss each other. Mercedes contacts Kurt back in New York, catching up on their arrival in Los Angeles. Back in New York, Kurt reveals that Blaine moved back into the Bushwick Apartment, with Santana, who is completely infuriated by it. Kurt misses Mercedes and Sam, reminding them not to forget about the others, the two hang up. While Mercedes continues to take a stroll, she accidentally bumps into Brittany London, who immediately notices her and admires her. Brittany admits to wanting to be like her, but she feels like she doesn't have the potential. Based on the events at her school, West Ridge High, Glee Club is taken away, as well as all of the arts programs. Mercedes seems concerned, and feels sympathetic, and she questions if she'd want to take a stand or not. Mercedes approaches Sam about the situation back at the apartment, but Mercedes is unsure if she'd want to do it based on handling a music career. She's also not certified to run a club. Sam tells her to do what her heart tells her to do, leaving Mercedes to decide to go to the school the next day. At West Ridge High, the cheerleading team practices routines there, but the irate coach confronts them for their inconsistent abilities. When one of the cheerleaders asks to take a break, the coach scares her straight, scaring them for their future as cheerleaders. The cheerleaders therefore re-did their choreography. Other events occur, when Brittany immediately feels left out. When she goes to the bathroom, two cheerleaders insult her, but Brittany tries to ignore. Jocks also bully other students in the hallways. When Mercedes finally made her entrance inside of the school, she felt nostalgic, remembering how it felt to walk inside McKinley High School. Other students notice her familiarity, and Brittany smiles as soon as she notices her. Mercedes enters the main office to have a meeting with the principal, when waiting, she waits nervously. Mercedes enters the principal's office, meeting Principal Broward, an older, blunt, witty woman who questions Mercedes about her concern with the school's mission. Mercedes requests to run a new and renovated Glee Club at the school, but Broward hesitates. Broward slowly acccepts the offer, making her a staff member, but making sure she can maintain two jobs: her music career and directing a club. Mercedes, back at home, continued to have ideas for Glee Club. Mercedes finally comes up with name: Harmonic Explosion, although her loud thinking accidentally wakes Sam up, who admits how proud he is of Mercedes' dedication. Sign-up sheets are already posted for Glee Club auditions, but when a group of jocks jeer at it, one jock writes Butthole on the list immaturely. Meanwhile, sign-ups continue to take place, introducing Becky Hamilton, a doubtful Marcus "Fitz" Fitzpatrick, confident surfer chick Charlotte Oakley, and preppy rich boy, Caleb Millington. One certain jock, however, Thomas Hale, thinks of whether to audition or not, based on his reputation. In a classroom, gossiping cheerleaders Phoebe Milano, Cassie Munroe, and Shep Gunner are introduced. The three are shown to be gossiping about a scruffy creep boy named Scott Wakefield. Meanwhile, they also continue to pick on Brittany, as well as Phoebe sharing a romantic moment with her jock boyfriend Stevie Thrasher. When Brittany gets a paper thrown at, Thomas tries to console her. Much to Brittany's surprise, she doesn't understand why Thomas isn't joining everyone else in the bullying, but Thomas proves that he's different. The two get to know each other, while Thomas reveals his uncertainty of joining based on his popularity. In the auditorium at the school, Glee Club auditions take place, while introduced to several auditionees, first one to perform is Becky, clumsily entering to perform Cups (When I'm Gone), ''then a cross-over occurs with Caleb and Marcus both performing ''Let It Go, ''much to Caleb's envy, Charlotte performs Banana Pancakes, ''and Brittany, lastly, performs ''Clarity. ''Mercedes seems impressed with all, and when the auditions are finally over, Thomas comes inside afterwards, only to perform an acoustic version of ''If It Means a Lot to You. ''When Mercedes overhears, she immediately enters, encouraging Thomas to join. However, he doesn't agree at first. Songs Category:Episode Category:Season One Episodes